Bajo tus narices
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: UA. Mientras celebraba el inicio de su nueva vida… la anterior regresó… y en sus narices, con su futuro, emprendió una huida… Roy X Riza X Winry


Bajo Tus Narices

"UA. Mientras celebraba el inicio de su nueva vida… la anterior regresó… y en sus narices, con su futuro, emprendió una huida… Roy X Riza X Winry"

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, y el resoplido del mismo animal rompía la quietud de la noche.

-Tranquilo Black Hayate, pronto llegaremos… - alentó la joven mujer al negro corcel, mientras su cabello rubio se soltaba del moño que había resistido gran parte de la travesía, pero que finalmente había cedido ante la gravedad.

.-.-.

-¡Felicidades al coronel! – gritaron al unisonó varios soldados mientras levantaban su jarra de cerveza.

-Gracias muchachos – respondió el aludido mientras levantaba su propia jarra – hablo en nombre de mi prometida y él mío, cuando agradezco sus buenos deseos… - volteó a ver a la chica rubia que estaba sentada a su lado, que solo mantenía la mirada baja.

-¡Por el coronel Mustang! ¡Salud!

.-.-.

-¡Ya voy! – gritó cansada la anciana, eran las 3 de la mañana, y probablemente se tratara de su nieta que regresaba de su fiesta de compromiso…

-Winry ¿Por qué tan…? – La pobre mujer se quedó de una pieza al ver a la chica rubia frente a ella, bañada por la luz de la luna… - ¿Riza…?

-Abuela… - Y las dos, se fundieron en un abrazo, entre sollozos y lagrimas.

.-.-.

-Coronel… voy a tomar aire… - se levantó la rubia dispuesta a salir para alejarse del ambiente cargado de humo de cigarrillo que amenazaba con hacerla volver el estomago.

-Creo que ya puedes empezar a tutearme… Winry… - la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras sujetaba su mano derecha, impidiéndole salir.

-Saldré a tomar aire, Roy… ya regreso… - ella había desviado la mirada y él, al escuchar su nombre, sonrió satisfecho y la soltó…

-¿Es muy parecida a su hermana, verdad? – comentó uno de los soldados presentes, una vez que la chica se hubo retirado del lugar.

-Tienes razón Jean… se parece demasiado a Riza…

-¿Y no crees que ella también te vaya a dejar? – comento de manera ponzoñosa Archer.

-No – contestó completamente seguro de si mismo mientras se estiraba un poco y sonreía de manera altanera – no podría dejar a su abuela desamparada… igual que lo hizo Riza…

-Porque Riza era una mujer inteligente – el pálido hombre siguió con su ataque – se dio cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres…

-¿Sabes Archer? – Roy lo miró completamente molesto, ese hombre si sabia sacarlo de sus cabales – El furer me dijo que podía dejarle mi trabajo a alguien mas mientras terminaba mi compromiso, boda y luna de miel… y he decidido que seas tu… ¿porque no vas a avanzar el trabajo? Espero que puedas con tanto…

Sonrió triunfante al ver a Archer hacer una mueca de molestia y salir del cuarto… era un hecho que el saber que una mujer lo había abandonado era humillante, pero Riza Hawkeye no volvería al pueblo.

-Yo creo que Riza se fue por la vergüenza de saber que su padre deserto del ejercito… ella era muy apegada a él, y saber eso seria una verdadera deshonra… - el muchacho habló sin pensar, y cuando volteó a ver al coronel comprendió su error.

-Tranquilo Kain… - suspiró sonoramente, y todos comprendieron que luchaba interiormente por no asesinar al pobre chico – Riza no va a volver… y yo necesito una esposa… antes de que la guerra se desate…

Todos guardaron silencio, era más que obvio que las cosas en el país no estaban bien, de hecho, se aproximaba una guerra, y ellos, como la milicia, tenían que estar preparados…

Roy era el hijo único de la poderosa familia Mustang, y era su deber asistir a la guerra, pero como descendiente de tan imponente familia, no podía dejar morir su linaje así como así, por eso se vio obligado a dejar la búsqueda de Riza Hawkeye quien era su prometida desde antes de que el padre de ella desertara, y reclamar en 'compensación' la mano de la hermana menor de Riza; Winry.

.-.-.

-Ya sabia… siempre supe que Grumman jamás seria capaz de desertar de esa manera del ejército… - la anciana secaba las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, de felicidad, pues Grumman había sido su único hijo.

-Yo también abuela… - Riza descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de su abuela, dentro de la pequeña casita que tenían – murió en batalla… y como no encontraron su cuerpo lo dieron por desertor… que tontería… - a diferencia de su abuela, a Riza no se le quebraba la voz, pero las lagrimas eran algo que no podía contener.

-Riza, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste… - Pinako suspiró y miró a su nieta, que se levantaba y limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro.

-Ahora no abuela, tengo que buscar a Roy… sé que debe estar molesto porque me fui sin avisarle a nadie, pero…

-De Roy es de quien tengo que hablarte…

.-.-.

El aire nocturno le hacia bien… relajaba sus músculos, y secaba sus lagrimas. Respiró profundo antes de mirar la hermosa luna llena que tenia sobre ella… era su fiesta de compromiso, debería estar adentro disfrutando el momento, sonriendo y siendo felicitada por todos…

Pero no… había sido obligada a aceptar un compromiso que no quería, porque el caprichoso coronel se había cansado de buscar a su hermana mayor…

No tenia rencor contra Riza, ella recordaba que la noche que se fue ella se acercó a la cama donde dormía y le susurro con dulzura.

-_Winry… yo sé que papá no era un desertor… ¿quieres saber la verdad? Yo también quiero saberla… iré a buscarla… dile a Roy que lo amo…_

Y se fue… ella estaba demasiado dormida como para asimilar lo que su hermana acababa de decirle, pero al día siguiente le quedo claro, Riza se había ido sin dejar ninguna nota… y se sintió afortunada, por que Riza sólo le contó la verdad a ella…

Pero paso medio año y no se sabia nada de Riza, y todos comenzaron a angustiarse, incluyendo a Roy, ella no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él tranquilamente para explicarle lo que había pasado… hasta aquel día…

Flash Back

-Abuela… Ya estoy en casa… - se quedó de una pieza al encontrar a su abuela apesadumbrada mirando al piso, y a Roy Mustang frente a Pinako, con una sonrisa que parecía no llegarle a los ojos…

-Winry… te casaras con el coronel…

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría golpeara su cuerpo, no pudo articular palabra, y perdió la noción del tiempo porque no se dio cuenta en que momento Roy Mustang se acerco hasta ella…

-Tu padre me cedió la mano de Riza en matrimonio… pero como Riza se ha ido, es tu deber responder por la promesa de tu padre…

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras salía de la casita, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

-Winry… - la diminuta mujer se acerco a la chica, que no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que había recibido la noticia.

-Estoy bien abuela… voy a mi habitación…

Y esa noche lloró, por su pobre hermana, que se había enamorado de un hombre que sólo la había mirado como una yegua de cría, por su padre, que quien sabe donde estaba, y por ella misma, porque estaban por obligarla a vivir la vida que le correspondía a su hermana…

End Flash Back

-Winry…

Oyó su nombre, y se giró. Y al ver quien le hablaba se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de alegría

-… Riza…

.-.-.

-Winry ya se tardo demasiado, iré a buscarla… - Roy se levantó sin muchos ánimos de la mesa que compartía para ir a buscar a su prometida, pero en cuanto iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta apareció la rubia

-Roy, estoy muy cansada, me voy a casa…

El pelinegro apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica ya se había ido, suspiró y se regresó hacia sus amigos.

.-.-.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando todos sus amigos se habían ido, él se quedó solo en el salón que había rentado para tal ocasión. Pero ya era hora de regresar…

Cuando salió sintió el aire frio en su bello rostro, y su estomago comenzó a resentir todo lo que había tomado esa noche.

Caminó hacia su casa, que estaba por el camino principal del pueblo.

Justo iba pensando que había tomado demasiado esa noche cuando vio pasar por el camino una carreta cargada de cosas con dos siluetas pequeñas.

_-Debo estar muy borracho…_

Y justo atrás de la carreta apareció un jinete sobre un enorme caballo negro, que se detuvo delante de él.

Levantó la vista para encarar al jinete, pero estaba de frente a la luna, por lo que solo pudo apreciar su silueta; la silueta de una mujer…

-Roy Mustang… ojala te quedes solo por la eternidad… - y con esas palabras el jinete emprendió el camino hacia la carreta que había pasado solo momentos atrás.

-… Definitivamente estoy muy ebrio…

.-.-.

-¿Riza, a donde iremos? – consultó la anciana a su nieta, que guiaba la improvisada caravana que habían construido a la mitad de la noche.

-Cometieron indulgencia con el nombre de nuestro padre… a cambio de guardar silencio nos darán una fuerte cantidad de dinero, y una casa a las afueras de la capital… - iba vigilando el camino, durante el viaje que emprendió se vio obligada a defenderse ella sola de ladrones y asaltantes, ya sabia manejar perfectamente la pistola, y siempre traía una, por si acaso.

-Riza… yo… lo siento mucho – habló la menor – yo sé que amas a Roy…

-Amaba… - la interrumpió la rubia – Yo lo admiraba por ser un gran ser humano, pero lo que te hizo, destruye la impresión que yo tenia de él… - las mujeres de la caravana iban a agregar algo, pero prefirieron guardar silencio – Usaremos otro apellido, así jamás nos encontrara…

-¿Otro apellido? – la anciana no podía creer que se dieran tantos cambios tan solo en una noche.

-Si… tu apellido de soltera, abuela… Rockbell.

Fin

Es una historia muy viejita que ya tenía escrita, junto con otras que me encontre en una carpeta abandonada :P si te agrada lo suficiente puedes dejar un review, no pierdes mucho y me alegras el día :D


End file.
